


Just Like Ice Cream

by JustSomeSmutHere



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: C137cest, Light Manipulation, M/M, Rick/Morty - Freeform, light urethra play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 10:51:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12839619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSomeSmutHere/pseuds/JustSomeSmutHere
Summary: Rick has a way of affecting people and making them want things. Maybe a little too much.This is in my College AU and is part 2 taking place directly after I Don't Need a Tutor.





	Just Like Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Give me an idea for what they should do next, sexually :D I know this could be better but I am dying after cooking most of friendsgiving dinner and a baby waking me up four times last night.

Morty panted softly as he caught his breath, still nuzzling against Rick's neck, feeling his talented fingers caress little geometric patterns across his back. He was sure he felt him tracing a square.  
After a few minutes he sat up, giving Rick a smile and climbing out of his lap.

Rick smirked lazily at him and Morty felt a thrill the way he was gazing at his body. Than Rick looked down at himself, seeing the splatters of cum all over his vest.

The younger man suddenly felt apprehensive as if he might tell him it was dry clean only and cuff him across the head. But instead he reached down and slid a finger across one of the slick spurts before bringing it up to his mouth and licking it with hum, making a big deal of it, slipping his finger along his tongue and closing his eyes, being sure he caught Morty with his glance.  
The boy's mouth dropped open, prompting a chuckle from Rick.

“You taste good, kid. Mmph, sweet, just like you.”  
He smirked in pleasure at his student's smile as he rooted around in a little drawer in the coffee table.

Morty heard the distinct sound of a lighter and saw the professor had a cigarette in his mouth, who took a deep drag before letting it out with a sigh. Morty flushed because the acrid smell was not something he'd detected at all on Rick's person or in the house. So that meant this was not something Rick did often. And it meant he'd probably had some kind of decent affect on him and that he'd probably enjoyed their activities as much as he himself had. The thought made his head spin a bit. Or maybe that was the cigarette smoke.

Morty put his hand on Rick's thigh, making him chuckle again around his cigarette.  
“What do I look like to you? A porn star?.. Okay I've dabbled but..”

The boy blinked, his eyes widening and Rick could see about fifty questions form in them.

“What I'm trying to say is that I'm not ready for round three, kid.”  
He gazed at the boy with his cum-spattered stomach, cock out, looking sensitive and red from the back to back stimulation.  
“Not that I would be opposed if it was physically possible for me right now.”  
He took another long drag from his cigarette before tapping the ash into his spent glass of bourbon as Morty blushed.  
The boy was quiet in his sudden shyness as he realized what had just happened and let it get in his head that he'd just fucked a man he'd been idolizing for months.  
Rick didn't mind filling the silence with his voice. I mean fuck why would he? He loved to talk and hear himself do it.  
“Do you think you could get it up? I know I've got some years on you. Bet you could if you tried.”

Morty looked coy but it was unintentional.  
“Y-yeah. I probably could.”  
He felt warmth squirm in his stomach at the thought.

Rick pulled a last drag from the cigarette and it was spent. He ground the butt casually into the crystal glass as he breathed out slowly indicating to him.  
“Would you let me watch?”

“Y-you mean..”

Rick leaned back, sinking into the plush couch.  
“Yeah.”  
He smirked.

Morty's stomach squirmed more.  
“I-i'm a little sore..”

The professor had the urge to light another cigarette but stayed his hand.  
“So? You're telling me you, still what, eighteen, nineteen? That you've never had a marathon fap sesh till you were so sore you couldn't jack-off for a whole day? Probably came four to six times, too.”  
God he wanted that cigarette.

The boy flushed, arousal surfacing in his eyes. Once again Rick had found out something about him that he'd never told anyone. He didn't deny it.

“Well go on then.”

With a gulp, Morty reached down and caressed his sensitive cock, wincing slightly but his eyes never left Rick's who finally did give in and snatched up a second cigarette, lighting it, also ardent to keep his eyes on the younger man's.

“You want me again already, don't you?”

Morty's gaze wavered as he nodded slightly, tempting his length back to life, letting out little squeaks of discomfort.

“Really haven't gotten to get my hands all over that ass of yours yet. As far as I know it doesn't look half bad. Bet it would feel great against my lap.”  
He took another long drag, testing the waters for the right topic of conversation, seeing where he could push the limits of his arousal.  
The boy closed his eyes for a moment and swore before opening them again.  
Rick's eyes were half-lidded.  
“Now you do what I did. Taste what I gave to you. There-”  
He pointed at the still wet mess on his stomach.  
“Taste it and let me watch your face.”

Morty was already hard again as he reached down to touch the spunk painting his shirt and reached up slowly to taste it. The flavor made him suppress a moan. Alkaline, bitter, a bit like bleach and salty. His mouth tasted like copper and a hint of mushrooms after he swallowed. It was a strange flavor, not a bad flavor. He noted that his was far more sweet.  
“What's it taste like?”

His voice was low as he inhaled the carcinogenic chemicals.  
“B-bleach. S-s-salty.”  
Morty blushed, still palming his cock gently.

“Does it turn you on?”

The boy nodded.

Rick felt himself starting to stir again below just a bit.  
“Does it make you wonder what my cock tastes like?”  
His smirk twitched wider.

Morty nodded again more vigorously this time.  
“I want you to think about my cock in your mouth while you rub your dick, Morty.”

Nodding once again, the boy closed his eyes and stroked himself slowly. He could have been harder but he was just so sensitive it was tough. He torqued his wrist gently as he imagined the tip of rick's cock pressing against his tongue, salty, slick pre-cum seeping against it. He let out a little whimper.

Rick's voice was a bit fervent.  
“What are you thinking about, baby?”

“Mmmyour cock rubbing on my tongue.”  
Saying it out loud made him throb and he squeezed himself, shifting.

“Hmm what's that taste like? Different?”  
The professor stubbed out his cigarette with relish.

Morty nodded once again, quickly, his lips parting as he breathed faster.  
“T-tastes warm and salty.”

“Hmm.. How warm?”  
Rick caught his hand trying to stray to his softened cock and he stopped himself, for now.

Morty's eyes shut tighter, his voice dropping an octave.  
“So warm..”  
He let out a moan.

He kept his eyes on him, his gaze flicking from his face to his crotch. Morty was crimson now, the combination of over stimulation and arousal making his expression desperate and absolutely delectable. Rick was definitely sporting a chub, his breath coming quicker now.

“Bet it feels nice and hot and wet in your mouth..”  
Rick practically groaned.

Morty moaned again, his hand squeezing and rubbing fervently, his mouth open.

“You know it doesn't have to be a fantasy.”  
Rick finally let himself reach down to fondle his cock.

The younger man's eyes shot open, full of yearning as he stared unabashedly at his busy hand. He was sort of a slut. Sluts were the best. So eager and compliant, moldable.

Rick curled a finger at him, his gaze unfocused as he eyeballed Morty, spreading his legs nice and wide.

The kid got on his hands and knees before him, his hand never leaving his cock. 

With an excited breath, the professor watched his face, holding his cock still, feeling it throb in his hand as Morty pressed a little kiss to the tip. None of that pre-cum he craved but he was eager all the same.  
The boy's little kitten licks on his sensitive flesh were heavenly and he was tonguing at his slit, trying to get him worked up, eager to taste him. Rick's hips twitched and he sighed.  
“Oh fuck that's good, keep doing that, baby..”  
Rick's voice was strained; goosebumps stood out on Morty's neck.

Morty let out a groan and rubbed himself more fervently, his tongue slipping against him with equal enthusiasm, earning him soft little squeaks and squeals from the over stimulation of the oversensitive spot, from Rick. It was only a good minute before his legs were trembling and with a thrill he realized the torture was making Rick crazy and far from pulling away from the aching sensitivity, he was relishing it. The teacher was stroking himself slowly, caressing himself before giving a rough squeeze every now and than.  
The boy let out a loud groan as salty warmth seeped against the tip of his tongue. Finally. His body buzzed with it. It was salty and hot and the musky scent matched the underlying one of Rick himself. He lapped it up quickly, his tongue working more agonizingly with each second. Rick was moaning loudly and squirming, his toes curling. He had one hand in Morty's hair, absently tugging and caressing.

“Yyyeaaahh that's right, taste it. You crave it don't you, sweetie? Need it. You better swallow alllll of it...”  
He groaned.

Morty let out a hum of encouragement, his other hand grabbing Rick's hips and squeezing and rubbing at his heated skin.

Rick's thighs twitched as he emitted a high-pitched whimper, pitching suddenly over the edge, squeezing out a few feeble squirts on his tongue, his breaths ragged. Mumbling Morty's name a few times in quick succession.

Morty's jaw trembled as he lapped at him as if he was starving and Rick's cum was ambrosia, letting the flavor and texture wash over him. He squeaked and convulsed as he jetted cum onto the soft fabric of the couch, making a little pool there, emptying himself.  
He cleaned Rick up thoroughly with more painfully gentle licks.

Rick felt raw and spent. His dick hot and aching, needling pain radiating from his abused cockslit, making him feel warm and floaty along with his after-glow.  
“Shhhit.. Goddamn kid. You're kinda kinky you know that? Just a bit. A-acting like my cum's some-some kind of elixir. Fuck. Not that I mind. Go ahead and do that all the time. I promise I won't complain.”

Morty squirmed forward and nuzzled at Rick's chest, smearing his cum on the couch, too intoxicated by the professor to care.

“Oh god yeah, fucking worship me..”  
Rick mumbled absentmindedly.

The kid pressed a few kisses up his neck and crawled into his lap, smothering him. Rick took it all in stride, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him tight, longing for the body-heat and companionship, the weight and warmth in his lap, even if his dick felt like it was going to fall off.  
“Holy shit..”  
Rick voiced again, unable to shut up. 

Morty could listen to that voice forever.

The old man slumped with the younger one in his lap, breathing across his ear.  
“Hmm.. Should reward you for that by fucking the shit out of you sometime.”

Morty shivered violently.


End file.
